No Greater Dishonour Keine größere Schande
by Bonnie Gaynor
Summary: Ein Jahr nach der großen Schlacht. Was geschah mit Severus Snape? Auf der Suche nach seinem Grab erkennt Hermine , dass sie und der Rest der Zaubererwelt einen unverzeihlichen Fehler gemacht haben... / Achtung: moralisch widerlicher Inhalt, Rating beachten!


_Vielen Dank an Wölfchen für die tatkräftige Unterstützung!_

/

No Greater Dishonour

Mit einem riesigen Bündel Blumen im Arm wanderte Hermine über den improvisierten Friedhof auf Hogwarts' Ländereien. Ein Jahr war es nun her, dass sie hier in der finalen Schlacht Lord Voldemort geschlagen hatten – verbunden mit viel zu vielen Verlusten. Es war ein ungewöhnlich frischer Maitag und die Vormittagssonne lugte nur dann und wann zwischen den dunstigen Wolken hervor. An diesem Abend sollte eine Siegesfeier in der Großen Halle stattfinden. Hermine fröstelte, doch sie ging unbeirrt weiter. Für jeden der Gefallenen hatte sie einen Strauß mitgebracht, für jeden einzelnen. Die Liste mit den Namen in ihrer Nachttischschublade würde sie wohl nie vergessen können – ein jeder war in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Besonders schwer wurde es immer, wenn sie am Grab einer Person Halt machte, die sie persönlich gekannt hatte. Die Spuren von getrockneten Tränen auf ihren Wangen versuchte sie erst gar nicht mehr zu verbergen. Zum Glück hatte sie die meisten schon hinter sich. Nur einen suchte sie noch immer…

Sein Tod war einer der schlimmsten gewesen, die sie hatte miterleben müssen. Hilflos zuzusehen, wie das Leben mit seinem Blut aus ihm herausfloss, aus den schrecklichen Wunden, die Voldemorts riesige Schlange ihm zugefügt hatte. Der verzweifelte, schmerzerfüllte Blick in seinen unendlich tiefen Augen. Ihr früherer Zaubertränkeprofessor, Severus Snape.

Ihre Arme wurden langsam schwer und ihre Beine müde. Pflichtbewusst hatte Hermine jedes Grab besucht. Wo war er? Damals hatte sie nicht bei allen Beerdigungen anwesend sein können, die emotionale Belastung war irgendwann unerträglich geworden. Doch gerade bei ihm bereute sie nichts mehr als nicht dort gewesen zu sein, gerade in diesem Moment, als sie so verloren mitten zwischen den kalten Grabsteinen stand und der Wind ihr durch die Haare pfiff. Sanft legte sie die übrigen Blumen in den Windschatten eines kleinen, knorrigen Baums, dessen Blätter in der Brise raschelten. So widerstandsfähig und tapfer wie dieses Bäumchen war auch ihr Professor gewesen. Er hätte es verdient gehabt, genau hier, an dieser geschützten Stelle, seine letzte Ruhe zu finden.

In Gedanken versunken machte sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss.

Bei Hagrids Hütte traf sie auf Ron und Harry, die eifrig dabei waren, dem Halbriesen im Garten bei den Vorbereitungen für die Feier am Abend zu helfen. Nach anfänglichem Zögern fragte sie die beiden nach Snapes Grab. Vielleicht hatte man ihn ja an einem anderen Ort beigesetzt. Doch keiner der jungen Männer konnte ihr Auskunft darüber geben. Sie wandten sich rasch wieder ihrer Arbeit zu.

Ob McGonagall etwas wusste? Wenn nicht sie, in ihrem Amt als Schulleiterin, wer dann. Hermine stieg die weiten Treppen hinauf in Richtung des Schulleiterbüros und lauschte ihren hallenden Schritten in der Stille der leeren Gänge. So viel hatte sich verändert. So viel war zerstört und nun wieder aufgebaut worden. Es war unwirklich, weit entfernt von ihr.

Minerva McGonagall hieß sie mit einem warmen Lächeln willkommen und bot ihr sogleich eine Tasse Tee an, die Hermine jedoch ablehnte. Ihre Gedanken waren wirr. Hinter dem Pult hing das schlafende Gemälde Albus Dumbledores, daneben herrschte gähnende Leere. Ein unwohles Gefühl breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus. Es war nicht richtig. Wo war Professor Snape? Ein Bild von ihm sollte dort oben hängen, stattdessen…

„Professor…", begann sie zögerlich und mit gesenktem Kopf. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie das Thema am besten anschneiden sollte. Sie war sich selbst nicht im Klaren darüber, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte. „Professor, ich war eben auf dem Friedhof… Ich weiß, ich war nicht bei allen… bei allen dabei, aber… ich suchte jemand Bestimmten. Ich konnte ihn nicht finden." Wieder fehlten ihr die Worte, doch kein Geräusch durchbrach die beklemmende Stille. „Ich suchte Professor Snape. Wissen Sie, wo man ihn beerdigt hat?"

Hermine hob den Blick und sah direkt in die schreckgeweiteten Augen ihrer ehemaligen Lehrerin. Sie hatte eine zitternde Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und wirkte mit einem Mal um Jahrzehnte gealtert. Ein schlimmer Verdacht stieg in ihr hoch.

„S-Severus…", stammelte sie, bevor ihr die Stimme versagte. „Oh Severus…"

Übelkeit überkam Hermine so plötzlich, dass sie sich instinktiv abwendete. Nein. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Doch McGonagalls schockierter Blick sprach Bände. Man hatte ihn vergessen. Einfach liegen gelassen. Alleine, in der Heulenden Hütte. Ein ganzes Jahr lang. Alleine. Vergessen.

Hermine brachte kein Wort über die Lippen, als sie langsam aufstand, das Büro verließ und die vielen Stufen wieder hinabstieg. Die Welt um sie herum schien erneut still zu stehen. Was für ein grausames Ende. Welch eine Ehrlosigkeit. Sie musste in die Hütte. Versuchen wieder gut zu machen, was sie versäumt hatte. Was sie alle versäumt hatten, in ihrer undankbaren Freude über den Sieg. Hatten sie denn gar nicht mehr an ihn gedacht, wo sie ihm doch so viel zu verdanken hatten? Sie wusste die Antwort selbst: Nein. Keiner von ihnen.

In der Eingangshalle fiel ihr eine große, schlanke Gestalt ins Auge, die unsicher am Türrahmen lehnte. Blaise Zabini. Er hatte in der Schlacht gekämpft, als einer der wenigen Slytherins, und auch danach waren sie sich einige Male bei Flourish & Blotts über den Weg gelaufen. Unwillkürlich ging Hermine auf ihn zu. Sie fühlte sich nicht stark genug, ihren Plan alleine durchzuziehen, und er erschien ihr in diesem Moment wie der einzig würdige Begleiter.

„Blaise", flüsterte sie zur Begrüßung.

„Granger", entgegnete er überrascht. Dann musterte er sie eingehend. „Was ist los?"

„Kannst du mich begleiten? Es ist wichtig."

„Wohin begleiten? Was hast du vor?"

„Ich muss etwas tun. Bitte."

„Granger, ich… ok, ich komme." Blaise sah sich verwirrt um. Er fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut. „Wohin gehen wir?"

Doch Hermine gab keine Antwort, als sie durch die hohen Flügeltüren nach draußen trat.

Ein feiner Regen setzte ein, so fein, dass er sie nicht sofort durchtränkte, aber doch so stark, dass die Tropfen ihnen wie Tränen über die Wangen rannen.

Blaise folgte seiner früheren Mitschülerin mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Misstrauen über die Schlossgründe bis hin zur Peitschenden Weide.

Als sie am Baum ankamen, brachte sie ihn zum Stillstand und begann in den Tunnel darunter zu kriechen.

„Granger! Was wird das? Die Heulende Hütte? Warum?"

Sie sah ihn nur an. Ihre großen, traurigen, rehbraunen Augen schienen ihn zu bitten, rührten an einer seltsamen Stelle in seinem Herzen und so gab er sich einen Ruck und kroch hinterher.

Ein seltsamer, abgestandener Geruch lag in der Luft, als sie das Ende des Ganges erreichten, doch Hermine robbte beständig weiter. Ihre Bewegungen waren schon beinahe mechanisch. Sie quälte sich regelrecht voran, ihre Schuldgefühle schnürten ihr die Kehle zu. Jeden ihr bekannten Gott bat sie, dass irgendjemand an ihn gedacht hatte, doch tief in ihrem Inneren kannte sie die Antwort bereits. Krampfhaft blinzelte sie gegen die Tränen an, während die furchtbare Erkenntnis sie zu übermannen drohte, die Erkenntnis, dass auch sie versagt hatte.

Vorsichtig kletterte Hermine aus dem Loch und rappelte sich hoch. Ein unterdrückter Schluchzer folgte.

Was war passiert? Eilig folgte Blaise ihr nach.

Kaum dass er sich in dem Raum orientiert hatte, erstarrte er. Wände und Boden waren feucht, der Wind pfiff durch jede Ritze und durch ein zerbrochenes Fenster und totes Laub raschelte im Zug über die alten Dielen. Dichter Staub tanzte vor ihren Augen, konnte jedoch nicht verbergen, welche Tragik sich in dem Zimmer ereignet hatte. Vor ihnen, auf einem dunklen Fleck auf dem hölzernen Boden, lagen die Überreste eines menschlichen Körpers, zeitig verwest an der Luft, fast nur noch Knochen, die bleich im Dämmerlicht schimmerten. Hier ein Fetzen verblichenen, ehemals schwarzen Stoffes. Dort ein Stück weiter ein von Tieren zernagter Stiefel. Ein Bündel knotiger, schwarzer Haarsträhnen.

Hermine schloss die Augen, doch die Tränen quollen unaufhaltsam hervor. Das hatten sie dem Mann gegeben, der so tapfer sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte, um sie zu schützen. Er hatte sein Leben lassen müssen und das hier war der Dank! Vergessen und würdelos liegen gelassen am Ort seines Ablebens, geschändet von allem, was auf der Suche nach Nahrung vorbei gekommen war. Die leeren Augenhöhlen starrten sie an wie ein einziger, schwarzer Vorwurf, das hohle Grinsen des Schädels bitterer Hohn.

Ein Arm legte sich um ihre Schultern und sie spürte die Wärme eines anderen Menschen bei sich. Langsam vertrieb es die Kälte in ihrem Herzen, doch nichts konnte die Stelle wieder erwärmen, die sich in pures Eis verwandelt hatte. Sie schluchzte laut auf.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte Blaise. „Es gibt keine größere Schande."


End file.
